1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new nozzle construction for dispensing fuel, such as gasoline at a service station for filling the gasoline tanks of transportation vehicles, and to a new method of making such a new nozzle construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a nozzle construction for dispensing fuel and the like and comprising a spout member having opposed ends one of which is threaded, and an adaptor member having a threaded part threaded to the one end of the spout member whereby the spout member and the adaptor member are disposed in a predetermined threaded condition thereof, an adhesive means having been disposed between the threaded parts of the members for the purpose of tending to prevent relative threading movement between the members from the predetermined threaded condition thereof. For example see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,879, to Chester W. Wood.